


Must Have Been The Wind

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Whumptober 2019, seriously, this should be illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind"Based on the song "Must Have Been The Wind" by Alec Benjamin.Steve lives in the apartment underneath Tony's- a young, cute college student who's sharing an apartment with his boyfriend, Tiberius Stone. Steve knows that things aren't alright up there, but he doesn't know how to help, doesn't know how to show Tony that he's there for him.





	Must Have Been The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcusllay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcusllay/gifts), [The_Sad_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Fangirl/gifts).

> Title from Must Have Been The Wind by Alec Benjamin. This fic is solely based on that song. The lyrics will be in the fic itself but listen to it if you can, it's a great song :)
> 
> Trigger warning: implied violence/abuse

_I heard a glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine_   
_At first I thought that I was dreamin'_   
_But then I heard the voice of a girl_   
_And it sounded like she'd been cryin'_   
_Now I'm too worried to be sleepin'_

* * *

Steve blinked his eyes open slowly, looking around the bedroom of his apartment in slight confusion. He didn't know why he'd woken up- wait. He recalled hearing a sound of glass shattering. He yawned, closing his eyes again. It must've been a dream.

He shot up straight when he heard voices from the room on top of his. He heard noises there more often- he knew who lived there. He'd met the two college boys when they just moved in. One was about Steve's age, big and slightly rude. Steve remembered his name being Ty... Tyson? Tiberius! That's it. Tiberius Stone. The other was younger and smaller and kind of cute. Tony, he remembered. They argued at times, and Steve heard their voices through the thin ceiling. But this time, it sounded like the boy, Tony, had been crying.

Too worried to fall back asleep, he got out of bed, tiptoeing through his room to put on some more presentable clothes, suddenly hyper-aware of his looks. Shaking his head with a sigh, he left his apartment.

* * *

_So I took the elevator to the second floor_   
_Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon her door_   
_She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing_

* * *

Steve impatiently rode the elevator up to the second floor, feeling jittery. He shivered in the cold air of the apartment building, tucking his hands into his vest pockets. The doors opened, and he walked over to the room he knew was Tony's, hesitating. Was this an invasion of the boy's privacy? Surely not, he assured himself. He's just checking up to see if he's alright. He took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened up a bit, Tony blocking his view into the apartment. He looked like shit. Well, still cute to Steve's eyes, but he looked exhausted, his eyes still slightly puffy from crying. His slightly oversized sweater hung from his small frame, the zipper all the way up to his chin. Despite all this, he still managed to smile kindly in a way that had Steve's heart flutter.

"Can I help you?" He asked softly, his voice slightly hoarse. Steve blinked himself out of his stupor.

"Y-yes. I mean, no-" he stuttered, a blush coloring his cheeks. Tony gave him an amused look, his brown eyes twinkling. "I mean, I heard some noises from my apartment -I live below you- and I was just- I just wanted to check- to see if you're, uh, alright?"

Tony gave him a strange look, almost shocked. He quickly recomposed himself and smiled.

* * *

_She said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"_   
_Sweater zipped up to her chin_   
_"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you_   
_But I have to go back in_   
_Wish I could tell you about the noise_   
_But I didn't hear a thing"_   
_She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_   
_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_   
_She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_   
_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

* * *

"Oh, I don't know if that was here. I mean, I didn't hear anything. It's probably some other neighbors, or just your ears playing tricks on you," he joked, chuckling slightly. "Thanks for caring, though. That's... that's very nice of you to do. I mean, you didn't have to come all the way up here-"

"Oh, that's okay," Steve quickly interrupting, not wanting the boy to feel bad. "It was just one floor up anyway."

"Right," Tony nodded, looking at his feet. "Well, I should really go back inside. Really, I wish I could help you out with your strange noises, but I didn't hear anything. I guess it must've just been the wind." He smiled. Steve smiled back, knowing better than to pry.

"Alright. Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed, a little awkwardly. He was reluctant to leave knowing Tony might be uncomfortable or unsafe in there, but there was nothing he could do without any proof. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir," Tony called back politely. Steve was about to correct him to call him Steve, but Tony had already closed the door.

"Bye," he said softly to the wooden door before turning around to go back to his own apartment.

* * *

_So I was layin' on the floor of my room_   
_Cold concrete on my back_   
_No, I just couldn't shake the feeling_   
_I didn't want to intrude 'cause I knew that I didn't have all the facts_   
_But I couldn't bear the thought of leavin' her_

* * *

Steve blew some air out of his cheeks as he stared up at the ceiling from his position on the floor. He could feel the cold concrete digging in his back uncomfortably, but he didn't move. He could hear some noises from upstairs, more glass shattering and raised voices. Steve's gaze intensified, looking at the ceiling as if he could see right through it. 

He didn't really want to go up there again, knowing it was rude to stick his nose into someone else's personal business. But the thought of that sweet boy being mistreated up there while Steve could've stopped it- the thought didn't let him go.

After a while he hauled himself up from the floor, marching confidently to the elevator.

* * *

_So I took the elevator to the second floor_   
_Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon her door_   
_She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing_

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors opened up again, he walked down the hall to Tony's door, only hesitating for a second before knocking again. The voices in the room fell silent, soft footsteps padding to the door. Tony appeared again, looking somehow even more exhausted than he had before. His eyes widened at the sight of Steve.

"Hey," he greeted, his voice cracking a bit.

"Hi," Steve greeted back hastily. "Look, I'm very sorry to intrude like this, but I'm getting a bit concerned. I'm hearing a lot of noise from my apartment and I'm just wondering if everything's okay here?" He ended it like a question, hoping Tony got the message he was trying to convey. _'Do you need me to help you?'_

Tony smiled softly, giving him a look between thankful and pleading.

* * *

_She said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"_   
_Sweater zipped up to her chin_   
_"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you_   
_But I have to go back in_   
_Wish I could tell you about the noise_   
_But I didn't hear a thing"_   
_She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_   
_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_   
_She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_   
_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

* * *

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm sorry we're keeping you up, we'll try to tone it down a bit," he apologized, but Steve waved his apology away. 

"Don't worry about it, I just want to make sure you're alright. I'm Steve, by the way," he said, extending his hand for Tony to shake. Tony looked at him with big, confused eyes, caught slightly off-guard at the sudden topic change. "We didn't get to introduce ourselves last time," he shrugged in explanation. Tony shook his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, _Steve_. I'm Tony."

"Nice to meet you too, Tony," Steve smiled, trying not to revel in the way the name sounded on his tongue as he spoke it aloud.

"Well, I really should go back inside. I hope we won't keep you awake much longer." Steve nodded, concern and protectiveness pooling in his gut as he heard Tiberius' voice from inside the apartment, yelling for Tony to hurry it up. Tony shot Steve an apologetic look before saying goodbye.

"Bye, Tony," Steve waved back, watching the door close once again. He sighed, shoulders slumping as he looked at the hard wooden door. He knew Tony was behind it, but he didn't know how to make him see that Steve was there for him-

An idea sparked in his head, and he brightened up, racing down the hall and to the elevator before deciding the stairs were faster. Storming into his apartment, he grabbed his boombox from where it had been collecting dust in a corner. He knew exactly what song to play.

* * *

_Aim my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me"_   
_Just so that she knows that she can lean on me_   
_And when she hears the words, I hope she knows she'll be okay_   
_Aim my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me"_   
_Just so that she knows that she can lean on me_   
_And when she hears the words, I know exactly what I'll say_   
_Promise I'm not playing tricks on you_   
_You're always welcome to come in_   
_You could stay here for an hour or two_   
_If you ever need a friend_

* * *

"Lean on Me" by Bill Withers played loudly in his apartment, the speakers aimed up at Tony's floor, hoping Tony would hear the lyrics and know that he could lean on Steve if necessary. The song had started over again for the third time, the neighbors getting slightly pissed, when Tony showed up at his door, looking disheveled and shocked, his brown orbs blown wide.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," Steve greeted back with a grin before he sobered up. "Care to come in?"

Tony cast a look over his shoulder before seemingly steeling himself and nodding, padding silently past Steve and into his apartment. He looked around the cozy room in poorly contained awe, fingers reaching out to carefully trace some of Steve's art standing on display. Steve turned off the boombox, gaining Tony's attention once again. Steve motioned for the brunet to sit down next to him on his bed.

"Look," Steve started kindly. "I'm not going to force you into talking, okay? If you don't want to tell me about the noise, then that's okay. I'm not going to push for it. But I do want you to know that if you need someone to just, well, lean on, I'm here, okay? I'm here to listen, or to just be a friend if you don't want to talk."

Tony looked up at him with those big, whiskey-brown eyes, his whole expression open and honest.

"Thank you, Steve," he whispered. "Really. I- I really appreciate this."

* * *

_We can talk about the noise when you're ready, but 'til then_   
_I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_   
_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_   
_I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_   
_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

* * *

"Of course, Tony. Anytime," Steve assured him kindly, resisting the urge to just lean forward and kiss him. "And until you're ready to talk about it, well... I guess it must've just been the wind."

Tony chuckled, leaning into Steve's side.

"Yeah. Must've been the wind."

**Author's Note:**

> Softies.
> 
> Tell me how I did in the comments :p


End file.
